In the prior art, a known hair removal device (such as an electric shaver) includes a fixed element formed by an electromagnet, a movable element including a permanent magnet, and a controller controlling drive current supplied to a coil of the electromagnet. Such a hair removal device uses a linear actuator that oscillates and moves the movable element back and forth relative to the fixed element to remove hair. For example, patent document 1 discloses a hair removal device and proposes a technique that detects induced voltage generated in a coil of an electromagnet to detect motion (movement, speed, or acceleration) of a movable element. This hair removal device includes a controller to control the amplitudes of the movable element and an internal blade to be a predetermined fixed value.